DBZ Hogwarts
by ICHeart
Summary: Gohan is approached by Dumbledore to help in the war against Voldemort. It will focus mostly on Gohan and Harry throughout the story. Will include three different pairings that will stay true with the Harry Potter books and Dragon Ball Z. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

I've had a lot of difficulty in choosing what this story should be about. My options are vast and I have many ideas on what to write, but I've finally decided to write this story due to the fact that enjoy both Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter and have had this idea ever since I started my last story. I hope that everyone who reads this story will enjoy it and continue to read. There are somethings I would like to say before I start the story though. First, the story will take place during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Second, a band of looters murdered Chi Chi and the Ox King right after Goku refuses to be revived by the Dragon Balls, and when Gohan returns his anger returns and he kills the men responsible. Therefore, you can expect to have a slightly darker Gohan in this story, but he still is pure of heart. Next, Videl has been attending Hogwarts ever since she was eleven and has been best friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Just imagine her to have been in every adventure they went on. Lastly, Horcruxes never existed in this story and Voldemort has only survived over the years by pure luck.

I do not own either Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter!

Chapter 1: Faithful Meeting

Five years is an awfully long time for someone to live by themselves. The boy had seen way too much leading up to the faithful day that he had lost so much and he knew he could no longer take anymore of it. From that day, he swore that he would never again lose control of himself and that he would be there to protect the world from any evil. That was the day where he packed up everything he had and began his journey around the world to escape his past.

So why did he hurt so much after five long years of traveling all by himself across the globe? Why did the memories always comeback no matter how hard he tried to run away? Was he ever going to live in peace as he wanted or was he destined to live a life of sadness?

No matter how hard he thought about this, his mind drew a blank. For five long years, Gohan Son had traveled the world training and helping anyone who was in need of help. This was all that he had known for those years and he was perfectly content in the way things were going since the traveling did seem to heal his aching heart. However, for the past few weeks it seemed as if someone was tracking him down and the young man didn't like the feeling one bit. At first, he thought that he was just imagining what he felt, but the feeling continued and eventually it turned into a feeling of being watched constantly.

'I know that I'm being watched by someone. I'm going to have to draw this person out in the open if I want to figure out who it is. I feel his presence, but it feels weird as if something was masking his energy and was distorting it.' Thought Gohan as he walked through the Black Forest of Southern Germany.

Good thing that he continued to exercise his mind over the past and was a master tactician. He had a plan that he was sure to catch his stalker off guard.

That night he decided to spend it meditating out in an opening upon a massive rock. He sat there for four hours waiting for the ki that he had felt lately appear once again. Finally, when he was beginning to think that he was imagining what he felt. Suddenly, it came out of nowhere, it was within a fifty-yard radius, but that was all that he could tell. The ki then started to move in his direction and soon it was just beyond the edge of the clearing. Gohan knew that he had to wait for the perfect chance to strike otherwise he would fail and whoever was nearby would be alerted to the fact that Gohan knew that he was being watched.

Suddenly Gohan felt the ki of whoever the stalker was rise just a fraction, but it was all that was needed as Gohan yelled out and surrounded the himself and the area that contained the mysterious person in a ki shield.

"I want to know who's there! Show yourself or I will be forced to take drastic measures! I don't ask twice!" Shouted Gohan into the night.

All Gohan heard in response was a chuckle coming from behind a tree ahead of him. "Well Mr. Son you are one difficult person to locate and here I am thinking that I was hidden pretty well and yet you still found me." Answered a powerful voice, although it was powerful Gohan could tell that the one speaking was very old.

"Show yourself now and tell me your name and why have you been looking for me?" Asked Gohan.

Out from behind the tree stepped none other than Professor Dumbledore. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gohan Son…my name is Albus Dumbledore and I have a favor to ask of the one who defeated Cell."

Confusion flashed across Gohan's eyes as Dumbledore stated that last part. Gohan could see that the old man ahead of him was friendly looking, looked old and frail, had piercing blue eyes that seemed to gaze into one's soul, and was wearing an odd cloak of some sort. However, Gohan knew that looks could be deceiving and sensed that the man radiated out power and strength.

"How did you know that?" asked Gohan in barely a whisper. 'The only ones that knew that I defeated Cell are members of the Z-Fighters. So how does he know that?' he asked himself as Dumbledore smiled a bit more.

"I know that you defeated Cell Gohan because I saw you end that creature's existence. I went to the Cell Games ready to fight and save the world. However, when I saw how truly powerful Cell was, I knew that you and your friends were the Earth's only chance. I also know what you are and what you've done in the past. I have never told anyone this information and will not as long as you desire it." Dumbledore explained.

"B-but how did you find out about all of the other things?" asked a very shocked Gohan.

"Well Gohan as you probably know my ki is unlike most people's ki. That is because I am a wizard and I have used my powers to do research on you Gohan. I must say that you are very powerful young man that has had the fate of the world on your shoulders and always comes out on top." Stated Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So you're a wizard? I guess I shouldn't be surprised since your ki does feel similar to Baba's, and she is a witch. So what do you need my talents for sir?" asked Gohan as his voice suddenly switched to a more serious tone.

"Ahh yes sit down and let me explain the magical community's situation." Said Dumbledore as he sat at nearby rock, Gohan took the one across from him. "You see, years ago the magical community was at war with a very powerful dark wizard named Voldemort. It was dark times for everyone as both sides lost loved ones in the war. Voldemort was unstoppable, many were beginning to lose hope, and that Voldemort would win. It was during this time that a prophecy was made about a young man, whose name is Harry Potter. It stated that Harry was the only one that could defeat Voldemort. Voldemort learned of this prophecy and went after the boy, we tried to hide him, but Voldemort found his parents and him. That night Voldemort killed both Lilly and James Potter with little regret, he then proceded to kill young Harry. Lilly gave her life to protect Harry and thus created a shield using ancient magic that prevented Voldemort from harming Harry. Voldemort paid no attention to this and when he cast the killing curse at Harry the spell rebounded, destroyed Voldemort's body, and sent him into hiding. However, five years ago Voldemort tried to regain power by breaking into the school I work at known as Hogwarts, and just like last time young Harry was able to stop him. Unfortunately Voldemort has regained his power once more two years ago and is now fighting us once again." Explained Dumbledore as he observed Gohan's rather stoic expression.

"So I'm guessing that you want me to help put an end to Voldemort." Guessed Gohan.

"Exactly! But I would also like to invite you to work in my school as the security adviser and last I would also like to ask if it would be possible to train Harry and his friends in martial arts?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Hmm…will I have a place to train them and myself?" asked Gohan

"Of course you will have a place to train." Answered Dumbledore.

"Now how would the magical community react to me being non-magical?" Asked Gohan.

"Most would be outraged by this, but a few would be delighted by this fact. Voldemort would also put you on his most wanted list right behind Harry Potter when he finds out." Answered Dumbledore.

"Hmm…as long as I get a good fight for once you have my services at your disposal sir." Said Gohan as he stood up and extended his arm to Dumbledore, which Dumbledore shook with a wide grin planted on his face.

"That is wonderful Gohan! Now I have arranged for you to stay with a friend of mine who lost a dear friend to him lately. His name was Sirius Black and Sirius happens to be Harry's godfather. I'm hoping that you might be able to help him through this ditch and get him back on track. Last, Professor Lupin will show you where the Burrow is, the Burrow is the home of a family who is very close to Harry. While watching the house I would like you to remain unseen unless you are really needed." Stated Dumbledore.

"That I can do sir…now let's go meet this Professor Lupin now." Stated Gohan as he walked over to Dumbledore.

"That is fine for me since he is expecting you." Answered Dumbledore as he pulled out a tin can.

"What is that?" asked a confused Gohan.

"It is what we call a portkey and it can take us to anywhere we like in less than a second. Just grab a hold and wait for a few seconds." Answered Dumbledore with a slight chuckle.

"I guess I'm going to have to ask this Lupin about the magical world." Muttered Gohan which earned another chuckle from Dumbledore. The two of them then teleported away from the Black Forest in a blink of the eye.

* * *

The past month hadn't been the greatest month for Remus Lupin. He had just last the last of his childhood friends to Voldemort and Harry had just lost his Godfather. The ministry was practically calling him a supporter of You-Know-Who just because he was a Werewolf. The only source of happiness of the summer was his friend Nymphadora Tonks. She was his partner in the Order of the Phoenix, and often visited them when they weren't fighting. He couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to Tonks and it worried him, since he didn't want her to become an outcast herself.

However, none of that was relevant at the moment as he sat in his living room. Dumbledore had sent him an owl stating that he would visit him that night with a powerful ally that could turn the tide of the war. He also knew that this person was going to be the new Head of Security at Hogwarts, and that he would be staying at his house until the next day when they would go to the Borrow.

'I wonder when they are going to arrive? It is already midnight and there still hasn't been any sign of Dumbledore or this mystery guest.' Thought Lupin, but just then a popping noise could be heard outside. Soon he heard knocking at his door. Lupin slowly got up and walked towards his cottage door.

"Who is it?" He asked warily.

"It is I Dumbledore bringing Gohan Son." Replied someone who had Dumbledore's voice, but Lupin didn't want to be fooled.

"Where did I go when it was a full moon at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"To the Shrieking Shack my friend." Replied Dumbledore. Lupin then threw open the door and hugged his former Headmaster.

Gohan stood off to the side as the two grown men embraced each other for a few seconds. He immediately noticed that this Remus Lupin looked extremely weak and pale. His nose also seemed to notice that this man seemed to smell like a wolf.

"Now Remus I would like to introduce you to Gohan Son here." Said Dumbledore as he pointed at Gohan. Too say that Remus Lupin was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He just gawked at the boy that was no older than Harry in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lupin, as Dumbledore stated I am Gohan Son." Said Gohan in a serious matter as he extended his hand towards Lupin.

Lupin just stared at Gohan for a second wondering how this kid could change the tide of the war against Voldemort. Then he caught a glimpse at Gohan's eyes and saw eyes that had seen way too much for his age. "Umm…it's nice to meet you Mr. Son." Lupin finally managed to say as he shook his hand.

"Yes I may seem young, but I much experience in matters such as these. I wish to help in this war and contribute to your cause in anyway possible." Answered Gohan.

"Indeed he does Remus, Gohan here has much to explain to you. Now I must be going now." Stated Dumbledore as he left the house.

"He is a bit too trusting in my opinion." Stated Gohan out of the blue causing Lupin to stare at him in shock.

"Yeah I guess he is. Now what did Dumbledore mean by you explaining stuff to me?" Asked Lupin.

With that Gohan proceeded to tell, Lupin about his life and all of his exploits leading up to the Cell Games. Lupin could not believe what he was hearing; it pained his heart as he listened to Gohan's life. Not to mention the fact that Gohan had defeated Cell even when some of the best aurors in the Ministry of Magic couldn't even hurt Cell. Lupin was also intrigued about the Dragon Balls, and what power they had. Soon Gohan was finished with his story and Lupin had a very important question to ask of him. But first Lupin explained to him the finer points of majic and more about the story of Harry Potter and himself and Sirius. Gohan and Lupin both seemed to find a great amount of respect for each other over the hour.

"Gohan I know that we just met…but do you think that it might be possible to use the Dragon Balls?" Asked Lupin.

"You want to wish your friend Sirius Black back to life right?" Asked Gohan only to receive a nod from Lupin. "Well it's a good thing that I took one of the Dragon Radars before I left home. Now tomorrow we can go find the Dragon Balls and summon Shenron, to make two wishes. It shouldn't take to long to find all of them and Harry cannot learn of Sirius being back too soon." Stated Gohan.

"I agree but I would like for him to know before he starts school. I know that his death must have hit him harder then anyone else. Well how about I show you where you will be staying and tomorrow we can leave." Replied Lupin.

"Sure I need some sleep even though I need less than everyone else." Replied Gohan as he followed Lupin to his room.

That night Gohan thought about all that had happened in the last six hours. 'It seems like my life is starting to get better…I just hope that I don't fail again.' With that, Gohan quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

That morning Gohan awoke to the sun in his face. He soon got up and dressed into his usual Gi and went downstairs where he could smell something cooking. His nose didn't disappoint him as he walked in to find a pile of food waiting for him.

"Good you're up! Dumbledore had a few elves from Hogwarts come over and make you a feast even though I don't understand why there is so much food though." Stated Lupin.

"Well I eat quite a bit of food." Said Gohan just before he started to devour the food. Lupin didn't know what to think of this kid who was making the mountain of food disappear right before his eyes. Soon Gohan was finished with all of it.

"Well we better get going! It will take a few hours to find all of the Dragon Balls, on the Earth. A matter of fact I better go without you, since it could take a few weeks if you tagged along." Stated Gohan just before he left the room.

"Sure! Just get all of the Dragon Balls Please!" Shouted Lupin as he heard the door slam.

It didn't take Gohan too long to find the Dragon Balls. None of the Z-Gang thought that it was a good idea to have any of them in their possession just in case some nut came after it. So after about five hours of searching and Gohan was on his way back to Lupin's.

"Lupin are you ready to summon Shenron!" Shouted Gohan as he opened the door.

"Yeah let's get going." Said Lupin as he walked out the door. Due to the fact that Lupin was a werewolf he lived secluded from most of the world so no one would be able to see the dragon if it was summoned. "So these are the seven magical Dragon Balls. I would've thought that the Ministry would know all about them." Stated Lupin.

"Well my friends have been watching over them for quite a bit of time now." Answered Gohan as he walked up to the balls.

"ARISE SHENRON!" Shouted Gohan as the balls began to glow. Soon a beam of lightning shot from the ball, the lightning wrapped around itself and began to change form. When it was all over Shenron floated above the balls with the black sky behind him. Lupin took a few steps back after he saw the massive dragon.

"**WHO HAS DISTURBED MY SLEEP?"** Boomed Shenron.

"I HAVE SHENRON; I WISH THAT SIRIUS BLACK WAS ALIVE ONCE MORE AND AMONG US." Shouted Gohan as Shenron's eyes glowed for a second before they went back to normal.

"**I AM SORRY YOUR WISH CANNOT BE DONE. THE ONE KNOWN AS SIRIUS BLACK FELL THROUGH THE VEIL AND IT BLOCKS MY MAGIC FROM WORKING." **Boomed Shenron again.

"I'm sorry Lupin, but Shenron isn't all powerful. Is there anything else you would like to wish for?" asked Gohan.

"No Gohan, that is fine…I just wanted my friend back." Answered Lupin in a somber tone.

"Well I have one, SHENRON I WISH THAT MY FRIEND REMUS LUPIN WAS CURED OF HIS LYCANTHROPY!" Shouted Gohan to the surprise of Lupin.

Shenron's eyes glowed for second and he soon spoke. **"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR FINAL WISH!" **Boomed Shenron.

"THAT IS OKAY SHENRON! WE DON'T NEED TO MAKE ANYMORE WISHES…YOU MAY LEAVE!" Shouted Gohan and with that Shenron disappeared and so did the Dragon Balls for another year. Gohan then looked over at Lupin to find that he was glowing a bit. After a few seconds the glow disappeared and Gohan could already tell by his scent that he was cured.

"Gohan…Thank you for this! I don't know how I could ever repay you for your kindness." Lupin managed to squeak out.

"No problem Lupin…Now lets get go to the borrow now and you can introduce me to everyone." Stated Gohan.

"Sure we can go by apparition so it shouldn't take too long." Answered Lupin as he grabbed Gohan, and with that the two of them disappeared.

* * *

Well there it is Chapter 1 on of my new story DBZ Hogwarts! I have put this under Dragon Ball Z instead of it being a crossover for the fact that it will mostly focus on Gohan and how he interacts with everyone else. Although Harry will play a major role, since he is the chosen one. Next chapter I will introduce the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Videl as well as going through the rest of the summer so it will be one of my longest chapters ever. Also Lupin is going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again.


	2. Chapter 2

Well wrestling season has started for me and it sucks so far, but I guess you must work hard if you want to go to States. Therefore, my story is going to take longer than the other does and I might even start writing two stories at the same time to add variety and keep me interested in writing for a while. Anyway, this chapter is going to be the one where Gohan first meets Harry and the gang.

* * *

Chapter 2: My Name is Gohan

Two beams of light collided together creating a massive ball of energy in the middle. The beams came from two warriors that seemed to putting everything that they had into the attack. One was large green creature that resembled a grasshopper, while the other was a golden haired teenager who didn't look much older than a sixteen year old. The ball of energy continued to grow until it exploded into a massive flash of white energy.

Harry bolted out of his bed for the fifth night in a row. He had been having dreams about a blond haired fighter fighting an assortment of beings. Some the beings didn't even look human and he was positive that one of them was Cell. Harry didn't dare tell any of his friends that he was having these dreams for a number of reasons. Ron and Hermione would just tell him that it was coincidence, for the facts that neither of them believed in weird visions unless it had something to do with Voldemort. Videl would probably get angry with the fact that he was dreaming Cell due to the fact that she had just figured out from her father that he hadn't defeated Cell and it was the 'Delivery Boy' all along. Then there was Ginny, if anyone should know it would be Ginny. She had been the best thing about the summer so far and he tried to talk to her as much as he possibly could. Harry didn't want to admit it to anyone, but he had fallen for his best friends sister and didn't want to get beaten up by an upset brother.

He sighed as he tried to think of what the dream meant. Was it a glimpse of the future? Did it have something to do with the war? Or was Voldemort just being an ass and annoying him with false visions?

Harry got up out of bed and got dressed for the day that they had ahead of them. Today his friends and him would all practice dueling on each other thanks to the Ministry giving the Burrow a special lisence for doing underage magic. "About time they did something right." Muttered Harry as he began to walk downstairs. For the past week, he had been waking up at exactly five in the morning thanks to the dreams.

Although, he was surprised by what he found in the kitchen of the Burrow. Videl, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting around the kitchen table looking quite shakin up about something.

When Harry entered, they all looked right at him through tired eyes. "Umm…What are you guys doing up at this time for?" asked Harry.

"None of us could sleep mate." Answered Ron.

"Yeah we all had the same dream…it was pretty weird Harry." Added Ginny.

"Look Harry did you have a dream about Cell and a Golden Fighter?" Asked Videl since she didn't like t to waste time.

Harry was taken back by this question since he didn't expect any of his friends to have the same dreams. "Yes I did…it was really weird. However…it wasn't my first dream about the fighter." Answered Harry, this caused everyone to stare at him in bewilderment.

"Harry why didn't you tell any of us this?" asked a shocked and slightly hurt Ginny.

"It doesn't matter, but what does matter is why were having these dreams?" Interjected Hermione.

"Do you think it is a premonition?" asked Videl wearily.

"Ofcourse not Divination is a fools subject!" Scoffed Hermione

"Yeah Trelawney is a crazy old bat!" added Ron.

"Well I'm with Videl on this one…I mean it does explain why were all having the same dreams. Maybe this guy will affect our lives soon in the future." Said Ginny. It was common knowledge that Videl and her often agreeded with each other more than they did with everyone else in the group. It was because of this that Ginny finally joined their group at the end of their fourth year at Hogwarts. Ginny was also Videl's sparring partner since no one else really wanted to learn.

"Well I personally believe that is probably Voldemort messing with our heads or it really is a premonition." Stated Harry.

"Yeah well since were already up why don't we go out and start dueling." Said Ron as he got up with Hermione and walked towards the door.

* * *

The group of five dueled for the next three hours plus a little in martial arts since Videl thought it was important to learn, and soon Molly Weasley called them in for breakfast. Thanks to magic they all had more than enough.

"Well Harry I wanted to tell you that Remus would be coming by today to drop off some new auror that is going to be staying here over the summer." Said Mrs. Weasley as they all ate their meal.

"Cool…I haven't seen Remus that much this summer. But, why is there going to be an auror staying here over the summer?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah everyone knows that most aurors are stuck up jerks!" Exclaimed Videl and Ron at the same time.

"Well Dumbledore told us that he just met this one is completely trustworthy." Answered Molly.

"Okay when are they going to get here then?" asked Ginny.

"They should be here around three in the afternoon. Dumbledore said that the two of them had business to attend to before they could get here." Answered Molly.

"Well until then why don't we all go out and start training again." Suggested Videl.

"Don't you ever get tired of training?" moaned out Ron.

"Well it never hurts to be prepared Ron." Interjected Hermione as she took his hand and dragged him to the door.

* * *

While the group trained for the war, that they was approaching much quicker than any of them were expecting, a meeting was being held across the country in a old cottage lying in the middle of an old forest.

"So is the plan ready to be carried out now?" asked a man hidden behind a cloak. All of the others in the room were leaning away from him as if he were a deadly disease.

"My Lord our spys have informed us that they have shut down the wards defending the location that Harry Potter is being held. They have also taken control of the flow connection and thus prevented them from calling in any reinforcements." Answered one of the cloaked men.

"Good, now I want you to take a group of twenty and attack him. Kill all of them, but leave Harry alive…I want him to suffer before I end his life." Commanded Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord it shall be done today!" Exclaimed the deatheater as he walked out of the meeting room to gather his men.

"Severus my friend I hear that you have information for me." Stated Voldemort as he looked at one of the few deatheaters who weren't cowering away.

"My Lord Dumbledore has told me that he has recently appointed a new Head of Security at Hogwarts. He didn't tell me his name, but from what I could gather I believe that this person maybe a muggle." Answered Snape.

"What a muggle…that old man must be going crazy if he thinks that a muggle stands even a slight chance to help defeat me." Laughed Voldemort before continuing "I want this muggles name and then I want him dead…do all of you understand that?" Commanded Voldemort.

A resonding yes my lord was heard from everyone in the room.

"Sire if I may ask, why are you not going after Harry now?" asked one of the braver Deatheaters.

"I don't think it is time just yet to end Harry Potter's life just yet." Answered Voldemort.

* * *

At the burrow Harry was taking on both Hermione and Ron at the same time. Ginny and Videl were both going at it by themselves since they were better duelers than Ron and Hermione. At the moment Harry was just casting shield charms, while Ron and Hermione were trying to break through his shield with everything they had.

"Come on you two…if you can't through my shield then how do you expect to beat a Deatheater." Said Harry as casted another shield.

"Well it's not our fault that your already better than most of the Deatheaters now!" Exclaimed Ron as launched a blasting spell at the shield. Although in ricocheted off the shield and barely missed Hermione who saw it at the last second and dodged.

"Watch it you two, you have to work together if you want to beat me." Exclaimed Harry who brought his shield down for a break.

"Yeah well we've been at it for like three hours now! We should start to get a little sloppy!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"Hey Ginny! Videl! Get over here, were going to take a break for a little while!" Yelled Harry causing the two girls to stop dueling and run over.

"So Ron and Hermione I saw the two of you get the crap kicked out of you by Harry." Said Videl as she sat down on the grass. While Ginny layed beside Harry. (Yes they are already going out and so are Hermione and Ron)

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Videl.

"Well I guess we can just rest here until that auror gets here, and then we can play some quiditch for a little while. Unless the auror is a complete dick and wants us to train some more." Answered Harry which made everyone laugh.

"Well let's get back to the burrow now, before Mom gets mad." Suggested Ginny as she got to her feet.

"Yeah we don't want her to get mad and not make us any lunch!" Exclaimed Ron as the group began to walk back to the burrow. Suddenly the sky turned black right before their eyes.

"What the heck happened to the sky!" Exclaimed Videl.

"I don't know… but I don't like the looks of it! Lets get back to the burrow now!" yelled Harry as started to run towards the burrow with everyone running behind him.

They soon reached the burrow only to find twenty Deatheaters firing blasting curses at the wards surronding the main part of the building itself. They were lucky that none of the Deatheaters ever saw them coming.

"Stupify!" Shouted all of them at the group of Deatheaters causing four of them to fall down unconcious.

The rest of the Deatheaters turned around and started throwing all sorts of curses at the group. The darkened skys were lit up by red, green, and white light as spells came from both sides hitting shields or objects that just got in the way. Things weren't looking to great for Harry and his friends since they were outnumbered they could barely attack and were forced to just focus on protecting themselves. The sky all of the sudden turned back to normal causing all of the Deatheaters to stop fighting for a second and stare at the sky. Harry and his friends used this time to take cover cover behind the fence the that blocked off the burrows garden as spells flew over their heads.

"Harry what are we going to do?" asked Hermione

"I don't know we are totally outnumbered at the moment! Where is the freaking ministry at now!" Yelled Harry as he got up and launched a blasting curse at a group of Deatheaters causing a few of them to get knocked out.

"They must've found a way to prevent the ministry of knowing that we are under attack right now!" Yelled Videl as she barely dodged the killing curse.

"Why aren't they trying to kill me? They have only launched stunners so far at me." Yelled Harry.

Suddenly Hermione screamed at in pain as she was hit by a Crucio curse. "You Monsters!" Yelled Ron as he launched a few stupifys at the Deatheaters causing a few to crumble, but then he was hit by a stunner himself.

"Dang Ron and Hermione are both down! We can't stay here we have to get out of here now!" Shouted Ginny as she launched a few spells before taking cover again.

"No we can't the anti-apparition wards are back up again! I tried to apparate behind one of the Deatheaters, but I couldn't!" Yelled Harry.

* * *

Gohan and Lupin were forced to apparate a mile away from the burrow due to the anti-apparition wards that were in place, but in the distance they could see the battle taking place just over a mile away.

"Oh my god how did they get past all of the wards!" Exclaimed Lupin.

"Who cares I'm going to get over there and help! Go and get some help from the Order. I should be able to take care of all of them." Shouted Gohan as he blasted off into the direction of the fighting.

* * *

"Harry the shield won't hold any longer and with out it the wall will go too!" Shouted Videl as she struggled to hold onto the shield.

"Dang this isn't turning out to be one of the worst days ever! I'm not going out without a fight!" Shouted Harry as he started launch curse after curse at the Deatheaters. Soon both Videl and Ginny also gave up trying to hold their shields and started to launch curses along Harry causing a few of the Deatheaters to fall, but there were too many of them.

A blasting curse came through the group and caused their shield to explode sending all of them to the ground covereded in bruises and cuts. Harry couldn't even believe what was happening, was it the end of him and all of his friends. He was the chosen one and he never even got to face Voldemort again. The Deatheaters approached Videl and Ginny and didn't even care for him. 'No there not here to kill me! There going to kill everyone else!' thought Harry as he stared at Ginny who was unconcious, and Videl who was struggling to get to her knees.

Videl struggled to get to her feet. 'Is the end of us! Today we were having the best day in awhile and it's going to end just like this.' She thought as the Deatheaters surronded her and Ginny.

"So you're the Deatheaters I've heard so much about. Haha and here I am thinking that I might get a decent fight out of this war, but I guess we can't have everything can we?" Came a voice behind all of the Deatheaters.

All of the Deatheaters, Harry, and Videl turned around to face the person who had just spoken to get one a huge shock. Standing there with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk was a teenager no older than Harry and Videl, with black spikey hair and an orange and blue gi.

"Who are you kid and we have you outnumbered ten to one so what chance do you have to beat us!" laughed one of the Deatheaters causing the smirk on the kids face to grow even more.

"Well I guess I'm just going to even the odds a bit then." Stated Gohan as he took a weird stance. Suddenly it appeared as if he had split himself in two as if he were being ripped in half, but instead of there being to bloody halfs there were now two smirking saiya-jins and in a few more seconds there were ten standing there with a cocky smirk on their faces.

The Deatheaters, Harry, and Videl couldn't even believe what they had just seen. There was only one person, but now there were ten of them smirking at the ten Deatheaters.

"What do you think of my multi-form technique?" said one of the clones.

"It enables me to make as many copies of myself as possible." Added another.

"Although it does kind of cut my power in half for each of my clones." Added another again.

"However I have more than enough power to take all of you down by myself." Added another yet again.

"So I think I'm just going to go back to a single form just to show you all how weak you truly are." Said the original as all of the clones were absorbed by the original Gohan.

"You think that you stand a chance against us boy!" Shouted one of the Deatheaters.

"As a muggle I know I could take all of you down." Answered Gohan.

"You're the muggle that Dumbledore found! Well I'm going to torture you until you beg for death! Crucio!" Yelled one of the Deatheaters as he threw a curse at Gohan.

The curse hit Gohan dead on, but the Saiya-jin barely felt a thing and just smirked back at the Deatheater. "Wow! That tickled!" Exclaimed Gohan causing the Deatheater to sweat.

At this all of the Deatheaters launched the torture curse at Gohan who just let them all hit him. All of the curses hit him at the same time causing him to stumble and go to his knees for a second, but he stood back up and just smirked at the gaping Deatheaters plus Harry and Videl. 'I guess it does hurt a little, but nothing compared to what Cell caused me.' Thought Gohan.

"I'm going to give you one warning, leave know or I will be forced to take drastic measures!" Shouted Gohan to the shaking Deatheaters.

One of the Deatheaters finally regained control of themselves and got angry. "Die FILTH! AVADA KADAVRA!" Screamed the masked man. The green spell flew right at the angry saiya-jin and just before it hit Gohan disapeared into nothingness.

"Where did he go! Everyone I want him dead now!" Shouted the Deatheater.

Suddenly Gohan appeared right behind two of the Deatheaters, but only Harry and Videl saw him as he elbowed them both in the back of the head causing them to fall to the ground unconcious. The Deatheaters turned around and fired more killing curses at Gohan who kept fazing from view right before the spell hit him.

Gohan disapeared once more and started to knock out all of the Deatheaters one by one until only the leader remained.

"Where are you! Show yourself!" shouted the Deatheater.

"I'm right behind you" came a voice from behind the terrified Deatheater as he was lifted up off the ground. The sudden motion caused him to drop his wand in fear as he was turned around and forced to look into the eyes of Gohan.

"W-w-who ar-are y-you?" asked the terrified man.

"My name is Gohan Son." Stated Gohan as he punched the man in the gut causing him to lose conciousness.

* * *

There you go Chapter two of DBZ Hogwarts, and so far I love writing it! I many ideas on how the story should progress from here until they go to Hogwarts which shouldn't take to much time to write. Probably only two or three chapters until they are at Hogwarts. Then there are probably going to be eight chapters at the school and about three chapters for the final battle. Please review and tell me how you like it so far and give any ideas on how you would like the next chapter to turn out.


	3. Chapter 3

Back with the next Chapter of DBZ Hogwarts! I'm really enjoying this story as it stands and have great plans for the end of the story, but I constantly change my mind so I don't know how it's going to end. I don't even plan these stories out; I usually just write them and improvise along the way. Well this chapter is going to be the meeting between Gohan and Harry plus company. It will also signal the beginning of their training in the art of ki manipulation. Well anyway, this is Chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not

Gohan sighed as he stood over the group of fallen Death Eaters. They hadn't caused him much trouble, but he knew that they were ruthless and wouldn't hesitate to use the killing curse against anyone who stood in his way. 'According to Dumbledore there should be six people here at the moment. It looks like the mom was able to barricade herself in the house before the Death Eaters got inside. Now where are the five who I'm supposed to be training?' Thought Gohan as he looked around the battleground.

Behind one of the destroyed walls he could see movement so he decided to check to see if it was one of the group that he was looking for. When he got there he could see a girl around his age with black hair, that had been messed up due to the fighting, struggling to get up to her feet.

"Here let me help you." Stated Gohan as he kneeled down to her level to look into her face. At first, she flinched and looked away from Gohan, but he put his hand on her shoulder gently to tell her that he meant her no harm.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm a friend who just wants to help." Said Gohan in a gentle voice causing the girl to look at him. She had a pretty face and beautiful blue eyes that made Gohan catch his breath for a second.

"W-who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice. Gohan could tell that she seemed confused about the situation that they were in now.

"It's okay; my name is Gohan Son. Now do you know what happened to all your friends?" Asked Gohan as he pulled her to her feet. She was using him as support when she pointed to where Ginny was blown away and where Ron and Hermione were stashed.

"My friend Ginny got blown over the wall, I'm pretty sure that Ron and Hermione are also behind it too. I don't know what happened to Harry after we got hit by that blast. I hope he's okay." Stated Videl as she started to get tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry I can sense six others here besides these weaklings here. What's your name I never asked." Said Gohan as he walked over to the wall while Videl leaned on him for support.

"My name is Videl…Videl Satan. How were you able to take all of them on by yourself? They defeated all of us, but you took them all on by yourself and defeated them in just a matter of second." Asked Videl.

"Well Videl it's nice to meet you. However, let me wait to answer that question until everyone is rested and recovered." Answered Gohan as they reached the wall to see that Ginny was on her knees panting while looking over both Hermione and Ron.

"Ginny you're okay!" Shouted Videl causing Ginny to jump and pull her wand out at Gohan and Videl. She quickly dropped her wand when she saw that it was the boy who had beaten the Death Eaters and Videl, who was leaning on him for support.

"Oh Videl I was so worried I thought that you were going to die when the Death Eaters approached you. Then you showed up…how did you do all of those things and who are you?" Asked Ginny as she got to her feet.

"My name is Gohan Son and it's a pleasure to meet you Ginny. I will answer your second question when everyone is awake and rested. While you two try and wake those two up I will go and get your friend Harry." Said Gohan as he carefully propped Videl onto the wall for support and started to walk in the direction that Harry was laying.

Harry lay on the ground covered by a fair amount of debris. It wasn't exactly heavy, but he was just so weak after the fight to get the debris off of him. He watched as the mysterious teen walked over to Videl and started to talk to her. He helped her to her feet and started walking towards the place that he presumed that Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were. After a minute the teen started to walk away from where the wall was and directly in Harry's direction. It didn't take long for Gohan to reach the debris that covered Harry.

Lifting the debris Gohan saw that Harry was still conscious, but was covered in scratches and most likely exhausted from combat just like from Videl. "Hey let me help you up." Said Gohan as he lifted Harry up to his feet.

"Who are you?" Harry barely managed to say.

"I'm getting tired of introducing myself, but my name is Gohan Son and I guess you must be Harry Potter." Answered Gohan.

"Yeah…you were amazing! How did you know my name?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Dumbledore told me about you when I met him yesterday." Answered Gohan.

"Oh that makes sens…wait you only met him yesterday!" Exclaimed Harry in confusion.

"Yeah but I guess he has been trying locate me for a few weeks now. I kinda caught him off guard when he tried to approach me and now I'm here." Answered Gohan.

"So you're the auror that's supposed to be teaching us for the rest of the summer." Figured Harry.

"Umm…I guess, but I don't know what an auror is." Answered Gohan in a hesitant voice.

"How don't you know what an auror is if you're my age?" Questioned Harry as they nearly reached the wall where everyone else was.

"Give me a break I only found out that there was a community of wizards in the world yesterday." Stated Gohan.

"Wait that must mean that you're a muggle!" Exclaimed Harry in disbelief. "But if you're a muggle how did you beat all of those Death Eaters without magic?" Continued Harry when they reached the wall where Ginny and Videl were still trying to wake Hermione and Ron was propped up against the wall resting.

"Well kinda, but don't worry about it now. Remus Lupin should be here soon with the Order, and then when you five are rested I will tell you everything you need to know." Said Gohan as the door of the Burrow blasted open and out came Molly Weasley running straight at them.

"Oh my God is everyone alright? Here I will take Hermione inside now! All of you come with me now! How did the Death Eaters get past the wards on the Burrow? How did you beat all of them and who are you?" ranted Molly Weasley in one breath as she levitated Hermione and Ron off the ground and took them inside with everyone else following while Harry and Videl used Gohan for extra support and Ginny walked by Harry.

They entered the house and Gohan could tell that it had a very nice feel to it. It wasn't the nicest place in the world, but who cared what it looked like. They walked to a living room in the house, and were commanded to sit by Molly Weasley. 'She reminds me of my mother a bit.' Thought Gohan as he put both Harry and Videl on the couch and sat down between them.

"Now explain what happened out there!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she looked at Ginny and Ron then Gohan.

"The Death Eaters showed up and started to attack the house. Therefore, we came back as quickly as we could to fight them, but they outnumbered us. We were able to hold them off for about ten minutes before the Death Eaters knocked out Ron and Hermione. Then Harry, Videl, and I started to fire off curses one after another and were making some progress untill a blasting curse hit us. After that they began to approach Videl when he showed up." Explained Ginny as she pointed at Gohan causing Mrs. Weasley to look at him.

"Well what happened then and who are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I will answer that when everyone else is here so I don't have to explain everything again." Said Gohan.

"What do you mean by that?" Questioned Videl when the door suddenly bolted open and in walked Lupin followed by Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, and Arthur Weasley.

"What happened here? Is everyone alright, we got here as soon as Remus contacted us." Asked Mr. Weasley as he bolted into the living room giving Mrs. Weasley a hug.

"Moony!" Shouted Harry as he got up to hug his father's last friend.

"Hehe I don't think that Moony should be his nickname any more." Stated Gohan surprising everyone in the room except Lupin who knew what Gohan was talking about.

"Umm who is this man?" asked Moony who was almost confused as everyone else in the room.

"My name is Gohan Son, and I'm the new Head of Security at Hogwarts. Now a few of you have mentioned something about wards failing to protect this place. What are wards and how are they handled by the magical community?" Asked Gohan in a voice beyond his years which surprised everyone but Lupin in the room.

"You're the person that Dumbledore hired to lead security at Hogwarts? But you're just a teenager no older than them." Said Tonks who pointed at the group of five on the ground.

"Well if any of you can take on eleven Death Eaters in less than a minute then I would suggest that you hold your judgment on me." Answered Gohan.

"How did you do that?" Asked Moody.

"I have a power that is beyond anything any of you could ever imagine. Inside of me is the potential to destroy the Earth or save it from destruction. Lucky for all of you I have dedicated my life to protecting the innocent from harm just as my father did before me. Dumbledore approached me yesterday asking for my help in this Wizard's War and I agreed so that I could save some lives. This power that I have is known as ki…ki is the life energy that all beings have inside of them and a few people that I know have learned how to harness this power inside of them using it to protect the Earth from all threats. Now here I am willing to offer this power that I possess to your side in hopes of saving lives. Using this power I defeated all of those cloaked men out there except one who was just able to get away at the last second." Explained Gohan as he looked outside the room then faced all of them again.

It was during the explanation that Videl began to realize that she had seen Gohan before in her life. In one of her dreams the golden haired warrior, that was fighting Cell, fell to the ground in exhaustion causing his hair to turn back to black. 'He is the golden haired warrior that we have all seen in our dreams! That must mean that he is the Delivery Boy who fought Cell five years ago, but that means that he is the one who actually defeated Cell! I am standing in the presence of one of the greatest warriors alive!' Thought Videl as her face made a look that clearly told anyone that she had made an important connection to something. However, only Gohan noticed her look.

"I also have intimate knowledge on ancient artifacts that could be used in this war. However, I have rendered them useless for a year due to this afternoons events. Now can I trust all of the people in the room with this information that I am about to speak of?" asked Gohan as he looked at everyone for any trace of a lie. After a series of confirmations he began to speak again. "There are seven magical orbs that only a few have ever heard of…they are known as Dragon Balls and when you gather all seven of them you will be granted two wishes by the Eternal Dragon that rises from the balls. Lupin and I used them today to make two wishes, but when we tried to wish back Sirius Black we found that the dragon was unable to do so. For our next wish we cleared Lupin of his lycanthropy turning him into a normal human." Finished Gohan to which he got several gasps throughout his explanations. Tonks looked extremely surprised by this news, then extremely happy a second later.

"You tried to wish my Godfather back even though you don't know him? Then you cleared Moony of being a werewolf forever." Questioned Harry.

"I heard of how his life has been and I couldn't think of a better wish and I'm sorry that the dragon was unable to bring him back to life." Answered Gohan.

"Well thanks for trying at least…could they have been used to bring my parents back?" Asked Harry again.

"I'm sorry, but the Dragon Balls have a year long time limit to bring back the dead." Answered Gohan as everyone listened to the conversation.

"It's okay I just wanted to know." Said Harry as he hung his head. Ginny then came over and put her arm around him to comfort him.

"Well I think that the lot of you should take those cloaked men out there to whatever prison you take criminals in the wizard society." Stated Gohan trying to get the group of five teenagers alone so that he could talk to them.

Lupin sensing what Gohan was trying to do decided to help him out. "Well Gohan's right we better take these guys to the ministry. It looks like things are handled at the moment so no worries."

At that, all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix decided to leave and gather up all of the Death Eaters who were still laying unconscious out in front of the Weasley's house. After a little while, all of the Death Eaters were gone, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Videl, and Ginny were all healed by, Mrs. Weasley who happened to be a decent healer. Gohan was showed where he would be sleeping for the next four weeks at the Burrow. Unfortunately when he saw a piece of candy on one of the desks he automatically ate it. Causing his nose to bleed, but thankfully Harry had a similar problem when he first arrived and always had the antidote on him.

"I need to talk to the five of you privately." Stated Gohan as they sat in the living room.

"Does it have something to do with you being the Golden Haired Warrior?" asked Videl causing everyone to gasp and look at Gohan, who had a surprised look on his face.

"You are the Golden Haired Warrior that we all dreamed about!" Exclaimed Hermione in surprise.

"And you thought that it was just a coincidence Hermione." Stated Harry causing Hermione to glare at him.

"What are you all talking about? You saw me in a dream?" Asked a confused Gohan.

"Well it was a series of dreams where you were fighting all of these creatures. One you fought these two guys that were wearing armor and had tails, one was big and bald while the other had really long hair. Then you were fighting five aliens that were doing some weird poses. Next, you were fighting a small white creature that kinda looked like a lizard. Last, you were fighting Cell and it looked like you were going to lose." Explained Videl.

"All of those sound familiar, but I fought them in the past. The first you described were my uncle Raditz and Nappa, then the Ginyu Force, Frieza, and last was Cell. Was I a kid when I fought in all of your dreams?" asked Gohan in interest.

"No you looked like you were the same age as you are now." Answered Ginny.

"Well if those dreams are a premonition like I suspect then it will be hard to predict when they will take place. Saiya-jins tend to age very slowly and I will probably look this way for another five years before I begin to mature fully. If all of my old enemies do come back somehow then I will need some help." Replied Gohan as he looked at the group of five in front of him. Only Videl and Harry paid attention to the Saiya-jin comment, but decided not to ask at the moment.

"What do you mean you need some help? You could take on all of the Death Eaters by yourself if you wanted to!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Well that is one of the reasons why Dumbledore asked me for help. I am going to be your sensei for the next month until school. That is unless you don't want to learn in the arts of ki manipulation that could change the tide of this war." Proposed Gohan.

"Wait you will teach us how to do all those things you did against the Death Eaters?" asked Harry and Videl in disbelief.

"I will teach you that and so much more in the next month. All of you have great potential to do great things in your lives." Responded Gohan with confidence.

"Well if you can fight against Cell and match him easily like Mr. Satan then it will be worth it!" Exclaimed Ron causing Videl to glare at him while everyone else and Gohan could barely stop themselves from laughing.

"RON! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THERE WAS NO WAY THAT MY DAD COULD BEAT CELL? IT WAS OBVIOUSLY THE DELIVERY BOY, WHO HAPPENS TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH RIGHT NOW!" Shouted Videl as she smacked Ron on the head.

"Hehe well tomorrow we will begin to train. Now do any of you have anymore questions for me?" asked Gohan which caused everyone to start asking questions quickly. For the rest of the night they did nothing, but answer questions and getting to know each other a little better.

* * *

Well there it is Chapter 3 of DBZ Hogwarts. Next chapter will be the training of everyone and perhaps a trip to Diagon Alley, where they may run into some unfriendly company along the way. Tell me how you like it by reviewing, and don't forget to read my other story Secrets Revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dang this chapter was deleted for some freaking reason so it took twice as long as I wanted to finish this chapter. It put me behind too much and now I'm not in a good mood at all. Well anyway this chapter will mark the beginning of the training for Harry, Videl, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. It also starts the development of Gohan and Videl's relationship for the rest of the story.

Chapter 4: Training

Videl awoke with a start, she had had another dream of Voldemort and Cell both killing everyone that she loved. 'My dreams are much worse than everyone elses, they see the battles, but at the end all that I see are those two monsters just killing everyone.' Thought Videl as she got out of bed and got dressed.

She was careful not to wake Ginny and Hermione since it was only four in the morning and she didn't want to wake them up. Videl walked down the stairs of the burrow and tip toed past everyone's room as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

After a small snack she decided to go outside, even though it was still dark, and shadow spar for little bit. She began to do some basic katas that she had invented herself, after she figured out her dad's secret last summer.

For ten minutes Videl sparred without interruption until someone came up behind her decided to make his presence known.

"Your form is pretty decent, and I can tell that you've been doing this for a very long time." Stated Gohan out of the blue, startling Videl to the point that she lost her balance and fell.

"What was that for!" Shouted Videl as she got to her feet.

"Sorry, I was just complimenting your style…it fits you well. However, it doesn't allow you guard your right side properly and it is a little to aggressive in my opinion." Said Gohan as he smiled.

"Well yeah it is meant to be aggressive, but thanks for the tip. I have been fighting since I was a kid thanks to my dad." Answered Videl.

"Really…Who's your dad?" Asked a curious Gohan.

"Well he kinda took credit for you defeating Cell, after I found out I moved in here." Answered Videl as she looked at the ground in shame.

"Oh so Hercule is your father…don't worry I don't hold anything against you or your father. I was actually glad that he took credit for fighting Cell." Responded Gohan as he sat on the ground and watched the sun begin to rise.

"You don't! Why not I mean he is always insulting all of the people that were there at the games?" Asked Videl.

"Well I never was one who enjoyed being the center of attention. I enjoy a nice quiet life away from everything in the world. Also the days after the Cell Games were just too hard to do anything about what your father did." Said Gohan as tears began to appear in his eyes as he remembered his mother and father.

Videl instantly recognized that something had upset Gohan and decided to ask what was wrong. "What happened after the Cell Games?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

She didn't really expect an answer so when Gohan spoke up she was surprised. "During the battle with Cell, I unleashed all of my power and was beating Cell into a pulp. I got cocky and began to toy with Cell so that he would experience all of the pain that he had caused. He got desperate and tried to blow himself up and the world. M-my f-father then used a technique that he learned and took Cell away from Earth to another planet. My father died, but Cell came back and in the end I finally defeated Cell." Explained Gohan as he looked at the ground.

"Goh…" Started Videl but was interrupted by Gohan.

"When I got back home later that day I found my m-mother m-mu-murdered. They were petty criminals celebrating the defeat of Cell, they didn't even know that they killed the mother of the one who actually killed the monster. That is until I found them later that night and I found myself take both of their lives. That is why I never went to the press and stated that is was me who killed Cell. I lost everything that day and never wanted it to ever be celebrated." Said Gohan in a whisper.

Videl couldn't believe what she had heard. She didn't even understand why Gohan told her this, but something told her that he needed to just say it. It was obvious that he had never told anyone about any of this. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Videl finally began to talk.

"I lost my mother when I was nine years old. A thief in front of my eyes murdered her, and I could do nothing to save her. After that, I dedicated my life to training so that I could save people from fates like mine. Will your training be able to help end this war?" asked Videl.

Gohan didn't understand why he told her all of this, but he could tell that he could trust this girl at the moment. He was shocked when she decided to tell him about how her mother was murdered by a thief like his was, and by the question she asked. "I will be able to do that and so much more. As soon as everyone else is awake we can start training, unless you wish to start before anyone else?" Asked Gohan as he stood up and offered his hand to Videl.

Videl smirked and grabbed his hand. "Sure how about a spar then?" asked Videl as she was lifted onto her feet.

"How about we spar later, but now we can try and locate your ki. It shouldn't be hard since you have the strongest ki signature for any female I've ever met including my mom." Said Gohan

"Well how would I do that then?" asked .

"First you must meditate and look inside yourself, eventually you will find a pull inside of you. When you feel the pull, you must entice it to leave your body. It might take you quite a bit of time to finally draw your energy out, but it shouldn't take the entire day if you start now." Said Gohan as Videl started to meditate.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the clock besides his bed. 'Six thirty…dang I better start getting up so I can start training with Gohan today. He told us to be outside by seven so that we could begin.' Thought Harry as he proceeded to wake Ron up and get dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

The two boys went down to the kitchen to find both Hermione and Ginny, eating a breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had started to cook. They began to eat alongside everyone else when Harry finally noticed something. 'Where are Videl and Gohan?' he asked.

"Umm we don't really know where Videl is, but Gohan told us that he would be making his own food." Answered Ginny.

"She is probably training since we have those lessons today with Gohan. I wonder what he is going to teach us?" Thought Hermione out loud.

"Probably how to fly, fight, and kick some major ass when we fight some more of Voldemort's Death Eaters." Said Ron in an enthusiastic voice.

"Well why don't we go out and find him so that we can start." Said Harry before an excited shout reached their ears from one of the Burrow's meadows.

"I DID IT!" shouted the person whom everyone recognized to be Videl.

"What's did she do?" Asked Harry as everyone ran outside. They soon reached the meadow and saw Videl sitting there cross legged with a ball of light between her hands.

"Good job Videl it took me three days to learn how to access my energy." 'Although I was only four at the time, but she doesn't need to know that.' Thought Gohan as sensed everyone else staring at him, so he turned and gave them all a big smile. "Good morning everyone, I see that all of you have come prepared to train this morning. Videl here has already completed the first step of the training that I will be putting you all through over the next month." Said Gohan as everyone got closer to him.

"Wait so Videl can now make light between her hands. How can that help us win the war against Voldemort?" Said Ron in a disbelieving tone.

"This light is known as ki or the life energy that all beings possess. It has many uses from being able to increase strength and speed to being able to use it to destroy someone or heal them. Ki is much more powerful than magic can do and if you learn how to master ki, you will be able to do about anything.

"So how do we master our ki then?" asked Hermione who was giving Gohan her undivided attention.

"To master ki you must meditate and look inside of yourself. Eventually you will begin to feel a pull inside of you when you locate the source of the pull you must be calm and try to entice towards yourself. This can take quite a bit of time, but I have confidence that all of you will be able to do this by the end of the day. Remember that you must be calm and relaxed otherwise you will never be able to pull it out." Said Gohan as everyone began to sit down.

"Wait you never showed us what ki looks like and what it can do." Said Harry as he looked excited at the prospect of this new energy source.

"Sure I can show you what ki can do exactly." Said Gohan as he raised his hand a bit. Slowly a ball of blue energy began to grow in his palm until it was the size of a softball. He then turned and threw the ball a nearby boulder, that exploded the second the ball hit it stunning everyone who watched. "That is what ki can do, and that didn't even scratch the surface of my power." Said Gohan.

'Wow he didn't even look like he tried to draw out the energy, but when I did it took everything I had to just make an even smaller ball.' Thought Videl as she watched everyone else begin to meditate.

"Well now that they have started to meditate, I think that it would be a good thing for you to practice drawing out your energy. Each time that you do so, it will get easier to access your energy. When everyone else is done we will continue.

So for the next six hours Gohan meditated as everyone else tried to draw out their energy. Videl was now able to do it much easier than she had before, and even tried to fire a ki blast. However, the blast exploded in her hands causing her face to blacken much to the amusement of Gohan. Harry and Ginny were the next to find there ki, and they then started to train on bringing it out. Soon both Ron and Hermione gathered there energy and trained a little bit before Gohan decided to go onto the next level.

"Okay now I'm going to give all of you a weighted training gi similar to mine (Gohan wears a navy blue gi with a white undershirt) and some weighted ankle and wrist bands. Now these are going to be heavy and it will take a lot of effort to keep them on, you are going to have to use your ki to move around and stuff. Then you will start doing activities that will test your endurance. When you have the endurance that I believe is right I will start training you in martial arts and ki based techniques." Said Gohan as he used Piccolo's technique to give them all matching gi's that had his logo, the Turtle Demon, on them. (He learned Piccolo and Goku's techniques so he combined them to make his own technique.)

"How much do these weigh…I can barely stand!" Shouted Ron as his entire body sagged.

"Yeah don't you think that this a little too much." Said Ginny.

"Well I don't know how much it weighs, but I made them based on your ki levels at the moment, so I know that you can all take it." Answered Gohan.

"Well what are we going to do now that we have them?" asked Harry, which made Gohan smirk.

"Now that you're all ready why don't you all try and catch me!" Suggested Gohan.

"Are you serious?" Asked Harry with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, just work as a team and you might just stand a chance at catching me." Said Gohan as backed up a little.

Videl was the first one to run at Gohan, but she wasn't nearly fast enough and missed. This caused everyone else to run as fast they could, with the weights on, at Gohan. However, he easily dodged all of there efforts.

For the next hour they tried as hard as they could to catch him, but they weren't lucky. They all fell down at the same time and started to rest a little.

"Take a break and get something to eat, after your done we will go on a little run and so some more strength training. Then we will be done for the day." Said Gohan as he walked towards the burrow.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Britain Voldemort was glaring at one of his Death Eaters. However, this one was different to all of the rest since he had seen Dumbledore's new weapon first hand.

"So what your saying is that some boy no older than 17 was able to take out eleven of my men in just a few seconds." Asked Voldemort in a deathly silent voice.

"Y-yes m-milord." Stuttered the Death Eater.

"LIAR! CRUCIO!" Shouted Voldemort as the Death Eater began to scream in pain after a few minutes Voldemort released the curse and looked into the man's mind. "So you were telling the truth after all…hmm what am I going to do now about this threat." Asked Voldemort to himself.

"I can help you with that." Came voice from the shadows.

"Who is there!" Demanded Voldemort.

"A friend." Stated the voice as the being walked out from the shadows to show that it was short being with light blue skin, he had pointy ears and fiery red eyes. "But you can call me Garlic, and I need some help with my revenge against Gohan Son."

"What help might that be?" asked Voldemort, he could tell that this Garlic would be a valuable ally in the future.

"I know a spell that would allow you to summon beings who that boy fought years ago. They would be totally under your control, but it takes much practice and magical skill to bring back to stronger beings. However, until then you can bring back the weaker ones to practice this spell."

"How do I know that you are not lying?" Said Voldemort.

"This spell is the only chance that you have." Said Garlic as he smirked.

* * *

For the next two weeks, everyone got much stronger, as they began to adjust to the training techniques that Gohan used. They all grew closer and Gohan even started to tell them all about his fights when he was younger, including him being only half saiya-jin. For the first time in his life he actually had friends his age and he was enjoying it a lot.

"Okay now that all of you have built up your strength, I think that it is time for me to teach you how to use ki to fly and fire ki blasts." Said Gohan causing all of them to smile in anticipation.

So for the next hour he explained how to do those techniques and soon they were all flying and firing blasts at anything that they could.

"Now how about we spar since were at more of an even level." Said Gohan as he slid into his stance.

Everyone was nervous, but at once, they all launched themselves at Gohan and began to attack him as fast as they could. However, Gohan blocked and dodged all of their attacks with little effort. After twenty minutes of trying to hit Gohan, he stopped them all at once and began to separate them by skill so that they could spar with people around their own level. Harry and Ginny were together, while Ron and Hermione sparred with each other. Since Videl was the strongest, barely being above Harry, she fought Gohan.

For the rest of the month they did nothing, but train with each other and were much stronger than before. Gohan thought that they were at the level Vegeta was when he fought Recoome for the first time. Now it was time for the school year to begin, and Gohan had a very bad feeling about what was lying ahead of them. However, he believed that they were all ready for whatever challenge faced them in the future as long as they worked as a team.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 4 for everyone who is reading my story. Once again sorry for the long wait, but I had to redo this chapter and wrestling is taking over my life at the moment since I plan on making it to states this year in PA. I really enjoy writing this one and hope that all of you enjoy just as much as I do, please tell me how you like it and anyway that you would do to improve the story. I really do take all of your ideas seriously so don't be afraid to comment.


	5. Note

Please note this may apply to my story Meet The Monster as that story does include extreme violence.

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Link to the forum where you can sign up: topic/111772/63683250/1/

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Ookami88


End file.
